Sanguine Moon
by HidansDeathMaid
Summary: Read and Find out. AU


___** Sanguine Moon**_

Kanda sighed as his adopted Father, Froi Tiedoll, and his two adopted brothers, Daisya Barry and Noise Marie, dragged him out to dinner with some of Tiedoll's friends from work and their families.

"Old man, who all are we meeting up with?" asked Daisya.

" Marian Cross, his son Allen Walker, Bookman, Lavi, Komui Lee and his sister, Lenalee, and Miranda Lotto. Why?" asked Tiedoll.

Daisya grinned and said, " Heh. Maybe we will find someone who can put up with Kanda and his prissy, homicidal, samurai self."

Tiedoll grinned and said, " Yeah. I asked Marian if anyone we knew might be able to make friends with Kanda other than Lavi. He said, Allen Walker probably can. The boy has a special gift. He won't tell me what though. He also said not to worry about the amont of food Allen consumes. According to Marian, Allen eats a lot because he refuses to eat what he really needs to survive and that Allen normally can't be reached during the day so he had to drag Allen with him. So we will see."

Daisya said, " Why can Allen only be reached at night normally?"

Tiedoll sighed and said, " I have no idea. Cross is hiding something for the kid. I hope he and Kanda will get along."

Kanda snapped, " Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

The other occupants of the car sighed and ignored him. A few minutes later Kanda's cell phone rang and he answered it snarling, "What, Baka Usagi?"

Lavi said, " We finally get to meet Lenalee's best friend Allen! I'm so excited! According to Lenalee he is unusual but very sweet and extremely naive. We all just arrived. You guys meet us at the front door."

Kanda sighed in annoyance and hung up. Once everyone was gathered at the front door they found Marian Cross arguing with a boy with brilliant silver eyes, snow white hair, a strange red scar on the left side of his face,and an arm that was tattooed black and silver with long black nails. Tiedoll said, " You must be Allen Walker."

The snow haired boy looked up and said, " Yes. I am. And you are?"

" Froi Tiedoll, a friend of your fathers from work, " Tiedoll replied.

Alllen nodded and said, " Cross is not my father! Cross why the hell am I even here? What the heck is so important that you drag me out in the middle of the bloody day?"

Cross smirked evilly and said, " If you don't stay you won't get Timcanpy back, Tyki will hand you off to Rhode for the next month, and Lenlee said she'd kick your ass."

Allen paled and said, " I am not dealing with that damn clingy pyromaniac! Hell no! Couldn't you have at least waited for nighttime? You know I hate being out during the day. I would normally be asleep right now.

The sun is too damn annoying."

Lenalee pouted and whined, " But Allen I wanted you to meet Lavi and Cross wants you to meet Mr. Tieoll's son Kanda, Yuu."

Allen said, " Fine. I'll stay log enough to eat. Then I am going home to sleep. Fair?'

Cross and Lenalee nodded. Lenalee then introduced Allen to everyone. Tiedoll stepped forward and introduced Allen to Kanda. Allen's eyes widened as he backed away from Kanda and clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth together. Lenalee and Cross both noticed and said, " Allen!"

Allen gasped and hissed, "I need to go to Uncle Tyki's. I can't stay his time. I'm sorry."

Cross said, " Wait. Allen, are you actually being affected by someone present?"

Allen gasped, " Please just let me go. I need to get to Uncle Tyki's. I need his help."

Cross called Tyki and told him that something was wrong with Allen and asked if they could come over with their friends since they were supposed to be having a get together for lunch. Tyki allowed them to come over but only on the condition that he come and get Allen immediately. Cross agreed and they hung up. A moment later a man with dark skin, yellow eyes, and a strange stigma on his forehead appeared out of nowhere and knelt beside Allen. " What's wrong. Shounen?" Tyki asked Allen.

Allen hissed, " I don't know. I've never experienced this before. It hurts and it is so hard to breathe and I am having trouble controlling **IT**."

Tyki's eyes widened and he said, " Oh Shit. " Then he picked Allen up bridal style and dissapppeared into thin air.

Cross got in his car and had everyone follow him to a huge Gothic Castle on the outskirts of town. Once there he quickly shut off his car and ran to the front door. The door opened on its own creeping several of the guests out. Cross ran inside and said, " Devitto, Jasdero, Where are Tyki and Allen?"

The two males in question looked up and said, " Allen had to be taken down to the dungeon. He was going berserk when Tyki showed up with him. Tyki should be down there as well trying to get Allen to calm down and tell him what could have triggered this reaction." As Cross turned to go to the dungeons Tyki ran in and said, " Don't go down there right now any of you. What happened right before Allen started acting strange?"

Cross said, " Well. Tiedoll introduced Allen to his adopted son Kanda. Right after he was introduced to him Allen freaked out. Why?"

Tyki said, " Wait ... Who is Kanda? " Kanda scowled and said, " Why does it matter who I am?"

Tyki looked at Kanda and froze in shock, " No. It isn't possible. Yuu is dead. He has been for centuries. Allen has been a complete wreck since then. Could it be shock? No Allen would be shocked but that wouldn't trigger **IT**."

Kanda growled," Don't say that name again! I hate being called that. "

Tyki's eyes closed wearily and he said, " You, Brat , come with me. I want to see something. If what I am thinking is correct then it can only mean one thing."

Then Tyki grabbed Kanda's wrist and dragged him down to the dungeons with everyone else trailing behind them. Once in the dungeons Tyki dragged Kanda to a cell that they heard a worried female child's voice coming from. Tyki said, " Rhode leave the room. Allen isn't himself right now. He tried to attack me and even chained Allen is still our ruler and can still attack in this state."

Rhode pouted and said, " What's wrong with Allen?"

Then she spotted Kanda. Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously and she snarled, " YOU! You are the one who has caused Allen so much pain for centuries. Why the hell are you here? Haven't you hurt Allen enough?"Kanda said, "What the Hell? I just met the damn Moyashi today. I am not even twenty how could I have hurt that idiot for centuries. All of you are insane." Tyki sighed and pulled him into the cell. Once he and Kanda were inside he locked the door and dragged Kanda over to Allen. Allen was chained to the wall with strange metal cuffs with strange seals on them. He was snarling and jerking against his bindings causing himself to bleed. His canines were lengthing and had pierced through his lower lip causing it to bleed. Tyki lifted Allen's head and said, " Shounen, isn't that man who tormented you dead?" Allen snarled as his eyes snapped opened and his skin darkened. His eyes were a molten gold and bloody stigma appeared on his forehead as he growled, " He has been dead for five hundred years. I should know. After all he killed that Samurai in front of me and it caused me to go on a rampage and the aftermath still haunts me."

Tyki said, " I was told what happened before you started freaking out. This man's appearance probably shocked you. He bears an uncanny resemblance to that Samurai. However the shock would not have triggered your bloodlust like this. Something about this man triggered your blood lust. This blood lust is even more deadly than when you were around that man and wanted to kill the people who hired him to kill you. Your reaction is odd. I've heard of similiar things happening to others but your reaction is so overwheleming and I have to research and see if what I think is causing this is accurate. Until then I am going to have to keep this man locked in here with you. Please stop hurting yourself. I'll come down to check on both of you in a few hours. You might want to use this time to explain to the boy what we were talking about with that Samurai."

Allen nodded and Tyki and the others left locking Kanda in the cell with Allen. Kanda said, " What the hell is going on? Why did that little brat yell at me? What the hell are you? Who the Hell are you? Who is the Samurai that man mentioned and what does he have to do with me?"

Allen smiled sadly and said, " I'm sorry about Rhode. TYki was talking about man from my past named Kanda, Yuu. Kanda was a samurai and someone who was hired to assassinate me, Even though technically I am already dead, by someone who hated me. Kanda was a Samurai and a Vampyre Hunter. I am a Vampyre and the King of the Kingdom known as the Dark Order. I guess I should tell you the story from the beginnig when I first met him. It was five hundred years ago, I had just been coronated as King of the Dark Order. The leader of the Noah Vampyre Kingdom knew that the other Noah were related to me and two of his best fighters were quite loyal to and fond of me. These two were Tyki and man known as the Millenium Earl wanted my kingdom but knew if he tried anything openly that Rhode and Tyki would defect so he went to the hunters order and got them to cooperate to kill me. The hunters allowed him to hire their best hunter Kanda, Yuu a Japanese Samurai. That night after my coronation Kanda showed up in my room and we got into a fight because He called me moyashi, just like you did earlier, and it pissed me off. However before our fight got out of hand some of my gaurds realized what was going on and came into my room. Kanda escaped and after that I didn't see him for a while though I could feel him always watching me from the shadows nearby wherever I went. About a month later when I went for a walk alone Kanda attacked me again and we got into another fight. I was distracted during our fight and he managed to cut my chest deeply. However before he could kill me Tyki showed up and he left so as not to be caught. Our encounters went on like this for several years. Finally on this night four hundred and ninety years ago, Kanda and I encountered each other for the last time. During the ten years we had been fighting I had come to care about the Hunter far more than I should have. I actually enjoyed our fights and saw him as a friend of sorts. Kanda had found out that the Earl intended to kill the hunters once he had killed me and refused to kill me fore the man. The Earl got angry and when he asked Kanda why the samurai's only response was I may be a hunter but I am not a puppet for you to use as you please and then throw away. The Earl got furious and tried to force us into trying to kill each other. Kanda pointed his katana, Mugen, at the Earl and attacked him instead. The Earl realized when I interfered that I had become fond of the hunter. He attacked Kanda while I was trying to get to him and get him out of the way and killed him. I snapped and went on a rampage. When I came to I was laying next to Kanda's body covered in blood and surrounded by the Noah that had survived and my friends and family. I lost myself and stopped caring. My kingdom had also been destroyed by my rampage and Tyki took us all here to live in hopes that I would return to my old self. I wouldn't though. I can't. Even though he was sent to kill me I had become fond of him and I missed him. He was the first person to challenge me without fearing me and what I was capable of. He saw me for myself not an evil Vampyre King like everyone else in his asscociation. He didn't see me as a cursed child like my family either. He never pitied me like others either. He became someone I didn't want to lose even though I wouldn't admit it. Ever since then I have wanted nothing more than to fade away. What kind of king or friend am I if I can't even protect someone who was sent to kill me but had become some one I cherished? I have never forgiven myself. I used to be affected by his scent just like I am by yours but it was never as strong. I don't understand why I am so affected by your scent and prescence. You smell exactly like he did and your prescence feels identical to his. So why do you affect me like this? No One has ever affected me to this extent. Nobody was ever able to affect me in the slightest except for him. I am a Pureblood Vampyre and my name is Allen Walker. "

Kanda said, " What did you say the name of his Katana was?"

" Mugen," Allen replied in confusion.

"Mugen is the name of my katana that was left to me by my father when he passed away. Mugen has been passed down in my biological family for almost five hundred years since my ancestor for whom I am named. It has been in my family for centuries, " said Kanda.

Allen's eyes widened and he said, " You are one of his family's descendants?"

Kanda nodded. Allen laughed sadly and said, " So you are the wielder of Mugen then. Will you attempt to kill me too? "

Kanda said, " Idiot. I am not here to kill you. I know who you are. I think you need to hear what I'm about to say."

Allen looked up at Kanda's face as he came to stand less than an inch infront of him. " My ancestor died protecting you. He was glad you didn't make it in time. If you had he knew you would have died a true death. My ancestor would not have been able to kill you even if he hadn't found out the Earl's plan."

Allen's eyes widened in surprise and he whispered, " What do you mean? How could you even know any of this?"

Kanda brought his lips up next to Allen's ear as he placed his hands on either side of the Vampyre's body and whisprered, " I know this because of the dreams I've had since as far back as I can remember about you and my ancestor. My ancestor was attracted to you. He wanted to protect you. He knew when you guys fought the first time that he would nver be able to bring himself to kill you. The night you two first met is emblazoned in my mind so deeply I can never forget it. When he met you he found you in your room. You were talking to Tyki and he noticed how even though you were smiling your smile was so full of pain. He wondered how no one else could see that you were hurting. He found himself drawn to you and I have heard him say in my dreams that he thought you were extremely beautiful but that the smallest thing seemed like it would shatter you. He said you reminded him of a beautiful and fragile glass flower."

Allen sensed Tyki approaching but didn't try to get Kanda away from him. He blushed softly as he said, " Thank you, Kanda."

Kanda smirked and whipered in his ear, " I have to say, I agree with my ancestor. You are extremely beautiful and fragile. I fell in love with you a long time ago. I never thought I'd actually meet you though seeing as I had only ever seen you in my dreams of my ancestors memories. So Moyashi,Do you need to feed?"

Tyki had frozen outside and was watching everything in shock. Kanda knew Tyki was there but chose to ignore it. Allen blushed furiously and hissed, " Yes I do need to feed. Why ?"

Kanda smirked and said, " Then bite me."

Tyki's jaw dropped. Allen tensed and said, " I can't do that to you."

Kanda said," I wasn't giving you an option."

Then he captured Allen's lips with his own causing the shorter male to gasp softly. Allen's breath was coming out in short puffs of air as he found himself wanting nothing more than to surrender to the boy in front of him and bite him. Kanda knew by Allen's reaction that he had never ever been kissed and that he wanted to bite him but was afraid of harming him. Tyki was gapping on the other side of the cell door. Kanda smirked and slid his tongue into Allen's mouth purposely cutting his tongue on one of Allen's fangs causing his blood to flow into Allen's mouth. Allen trembled as he tasted Kanda's blood in his mouth and realized that Kanda wanted to be bit. After a few seconds Allen trailed light kisses down Kanda's neck. Once at the juncture between his neck and shoulder Allen licked the skin before biting down, breaking skin and drawing blood. Kanda removed his hands from the wall and placed one around the vampyre's waist against the small of his back and tangled the other into his short soft, and silky snowy hair pulling him closer. Tyki said, " You are a strange one. You actually wanted to be bit. I'm coming in to free Allen. It seems that you are the descendant of that man and the wielder of Mugen as well as the human who my nephew has been needing. If you love Allen then protect him with Mugen. Become a powerful hunter who exists to protect him from all harm. Become Allen's lover. But be warned Allen will have to live with you and only feed on you and if you ever cause Allen pain I'll kill you myself. GOT IT?"

Kanda felt Allen pull back and lick the wound on his throat to close it and said, " Only if Allen wants me to will I become his lover. I will not force that on him. I will protect him from all harm and keep him with me and allow him to feed only on me. If I ever harm Allen you have every right to kill me."

Tyki nodded and freed Allen. Once free Allen hugged Kanda and said, " Only be my lover if you want to. Tyki you will not ever kill Kanda. I don't care if he hurts me... I... I won't allow him to die."

Tyki nodded and left the door open as he went back upstairs. Kanda said, " I do but do you want that?"

Allen said, " Yes. "

Kanda leaned in and kissed the shorter male's lips chastely. Then he picked Allen up bridal style and carried him up stairs where everyone else was. Allen smiled softly and laid his head against Kanda's chest as he carried him. Once upstairs Kanda set Allen on his feet and wrapped his arms around the snow haired boy's waist protectively. Allen purred softly and nuzzled Kanda's neck softly. Cross said, " Allen are you okay?"

Allen said, " Yeah I'm fine now. Sorry I worried everyone."

"What was wrong with him, Tyki?" Cross asked.

Tyki said, " It turns out due to who Kanda's biological family was he is the descendant of the Samurai I told all of you about while Allen and Kanda were locked up down stairs. He wields the katana Mugen. He triggered Allen's bloodlust. Kanda had Allen bite him and came to an ancient agreement between them. It is an agreement that binds them together for eternity. Kanda, Do you know why you affected Allen more than your ancestor did?"

Kanda shook his head. Tyki smirked and said, " It is because you are the one who his soul has been looking for since he was born. This is also why you were able to have dreams about your ancestor and Allen's past history. You are the only one who can become Allen's lover. You are his other half. To put it in a very cliche manner, You are his soul mate and he is yours. Things can never go back to the way they were before you met him in person. Your entire life has changed."

Kanda merely smirked as he lifted Allen's chin and kissed his lips softly. Allen blushed and kissed him back shyly. Everyone else gapped at the sight. Tyki said, " Allen is inexperienced in these matters. Be careful with him. He is a virgin in every aspect."

Kanda pulled back and said, " Heh. I'll take care of the Moyashi. Don't worry about that."

Allen hid his face in Kanda's chest in embarrassment. Kanda grinned and threw Allen over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and said, " Che, I'll see all of you later. I'm taking Allen home with me."

Then he left and drove to his house. Once inside Kanda shut the front door and locked it. Then he pulled Allen to him and kissed his lips lovingly. Allen brought his hands up to tangle in Kanda's navy hair and free it from it's ponytail.


End file.
